dragonfangzfandomcom-20200214-history
Fang Guide
Aloe Slime Type No.1 Aloe Slime (Lv1) * Offering: If this is offered, Max HP +3 * Skill: Healing I (Charge 10)- Recover HP (50) * Soul: HP Up 1- Max HP +5 No.2 Aloe Metalbow (Lv2) * Offering: If this is offered, Max HP +7 * Skill: Healing 2 (Charge 10)- Recover HP (100) * Soul: HP Up 2- Max HP +10 No.3 King Aloe Metalbow (Lv3) * Offering: If this is offered, Max HP +15 * Skill: Healing 3 (Charge 10)- Recover HP (150) * Soul: HP Up 3- Max HP +20 Harpy Type No.4 Harpy (Lv1) * Offering: If this is offered, Charge +10 * Skill: Swallow Return 1 (Charge 10)- Attack in front (40) and jump 3 squares backwards * Soul: Defense Up 1- Defense +1 No.5 Siren (Lv2) * Offering: When the player is defeated, there is a 50% chance this item will be offered automatically and resurrect the player. This effect cannot be activated while this fang is in a box. * Skill: Swallow Return 2 (Charge 10)- Attack in front (70) and jump 3 squares backwards * Soul: Defense Up 2- Defense +3 No.6 Phoenix (Lv3) * Offering: When the player is defeated, there is a 100% chance this item will be offered automatically and resurrect the player. This effect cannot be activated while this fang is in a box. * Skill: Swallow Return 3 (Charge 10)- Attack in front (100) and jump 3 squares backwards * Soul: Defense Up 3- Defense +6 Patacon Type No.7 Patacon (Lv1) * Offering: If this is offered, obtain "Amulet of Vampire 1" * Skill: Through One Flash 1 (Charge 10)- Penetrating dash attack 3 squares ahead (30) * Soul: Attack Up 1- Attack +2 No.8 Dark Patacon (Lv2) * Offering: If this is offered, obtain "Amulet of Vampire 2" * Skill: Through One Flash 2 (Charge 10)- Penetrating dash attack 3 squares ahead (60) * Soul: Attack Up 2- Attack +4 No.9 Vampire (Lv3) * Offering: If this is offered, obtain "Amulet of Vampire 3" * Skill: Through One Flash 3 (Charge 10)- Penetrating dash attack 3 squares ahead (90) * Soul: Attack Up 3- Attack +7 No.10 Hades * Offering: If this is offered, obtain "Amulet of Vampire 4" * Skill: Through One Flash 4 (Charge 10)- Penetrating dash attack 3 squares ahead (120) * Soul: Attack Up 4- Attack +11 Goblin Type No.11 Goblin (Lv1) * Offering: If this is offered, Max Brave +1 * Skill: Shoulder Tackle 1 (Charge 10)- Attack in front (30), knock target 10 squares away * Soul: Remove Trap 1- Avoid trap activation by 50%. Traps that have already been stepped on are excluded. No.12 Warrior Goblin (Lv2) * Offering: If this is offered, Max Brave +1 * Skill: Shoulder Tackle 2 (Charge 10)- Attack in front (50), knock target 10 squares away * Soul: Remove Trap 2- Avoid trap activation by 75%. Traps that have already been stepped on are excluded. No.13 Troll (Lv3) * Offering: If this is offered, Max Brave +2 * Skill: Attack in Front (70), Knock target 10 squares away * Soul: Shoulder Tackle 3 (Charge 10)- Avoid trap activation 100%, Traps you stepped on are excluded Elf Type No.14 Arrow Elf (Lv1) * Offering: If this is offered, Max Quiver +5 * Skill: Windless Arrow 1 (Charge 20)- Fire penetrating arrow with infinite distance in front (40) * Soul: Magic Quiver 1- At the start of each floor, gain +3 arrows; Arrow Attack +2 No.15 Dark Elf (Lv2) * Offering: If this is offered, Max Quiver +10 * Skill: Windless Arrow 2 (Charge 20)- Fire penetrating arrow with infinite distance in front (80) * Soul: Magic Quiver 2- At the start of each floor, gain +4 arrows; Arrow Attack +4 No.16 Elf Queen (Lv3) * Offering:??? * Skill:??? * Soul:??? No.17 ??? Gargun Type No.18 Gargun (Lv1) * Offering:??? * Skill: Light Wave Arrow 1 (Charge 15)- ??? * Soul: Hawk's Eyes 1- ??? No.19 Sky Gargun (Lv2) * Offering: If this is offered, Arrow Attack +3 * Skill: Light Wave Arrow 2 (Charge 15)- Shoot 4 arrows forward (Arrows in quiver will not decrease) * Soul: Hawlk's Eyes 2- Arrow Attack +8; Brave LV2- Arrows will penetrate No.20 ??? No.21 ??? Golem Type No.22 Golem (Lv1) No.23 Guard Golem (Lv2) No.24 Ancient Golem (Lv3) No.25 ??? Skeleton Type No.26 Skeleton (Lv1) No.27 ??? No.28 ??? Orc Type No.29 Orc (Lv1) No.30 Gold Orc (Lv2) No.31 ??? Frog Type No.32 Bomb Frog (Lv1) No.33 ??? No.34 ??? Cockatrice Type No.35 Cockatrice (Lv1) No.36 ??? No.37 ??? Jabberwock Type No.38 Deviln (Lv1) No.39 Jabberwock (Lv2) No.40 ??? No.41 ??? No.42 ??? No.43 ??? No.44 ??? Sword Type No.45 Hot Sword (Lv1) No.46 Turbulent Sword (Lv2) Guard Type No.47 Black Guard (Lv1) No.48 ??? No.49 ??? Battle Maiden Type No.50 Valkyrie (Lv1) No.51 Senior Valkyrie (Lv2) No.52 ??? No.53 ??? No.54 ??? Mush Type No.55 Coke Mush (Lv1) No.56 Seaside Mush (Lv2) No.57 ??? Witch Type No.58 Banshee (Lv1) No.59 ??? No.60 ??? No.61-65 ??? Flame Type No.66 Shaitan (Lv1) No.67-77 ??? Rafflesian Type No.78 Rafflesian (Lv1) No. 79 Dryad (Lv2) No.80 ??? Plant Type No.81 Plant (Lv1) No.82-84 ??? Dvergr Type No.85 Dvergr (Lv1) No.86 King Dvergr (Lv2) No.87 Odin (Lv3) No.88-90 ??? Laoshi Type No.91 Laoshi (Lv1) No.92 Dark Laoshi (Lv2) No.93 ??? No.94-97 ??? Angel Type No.98 White Angel (Lv1) No.99 ??? No.100 ??? No.101-107 ??? Ghost Type No.108 Ghost (Lv1) No.109 Ghost Lantern (Lv2) No.110 Ghost Medjed (Lv3) Goddess Type No.111 ??? No.112 ??? No.113 Holy Athena (Lv3) No.114 ??? Wraith Type No.115 Wraith (Lv1) No.116 ??? No.117 ??? Onimusume Type No.118 Onimusume (Lv1) No.119 ??? No.120 ??? No.121-123 ??? Youkai Type No.124 Youkai Dog (Lv1) No.125 ??? No.126 ??? Griffin Type No.127 Griffin (Lv1) No.128 ??? No.129 ??? No.130-132 ??? Crab Type No.133 Calappa (Lv1) No.134 Lorelei (Lv2) No.135-141 Piguchen Type No.142 ??? No.143 Piguchen (Lv2) No.144 ??? No.145-149 ??? Kasakasa Type No.150 Kasakasa (Lv1) No.151 Black Dragon (Lv2) No.152 Nidhogg (Lv3) Mochi Type No.153 Mochi (Lv1) No.154 Kashiwa Mochi (Lv2) No.155 Kagami Mochi (Lv3) No.156-174 ??? Knight Type No.175 ??? No.176 Pure Knight (Lv2) No.177 ??? No.178-209 ???